


Boxing Day

by fandomscombine



Series: Fred Weasley x Reader Oneshots [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Announcements, Boxing Day, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gift Giving, Holidays, In-Laws, Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pregnancy, Reveal, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Surprises, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomscombine/pseuds/fandomscombine
Summary: You and Fred had made a deal that there won’t be presents exchanged this year but you had stumbled onto something you just had to share.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader
Series: Fred Weasley x Reader Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940146
Kudos: 22





	Boxing Day

**Author's Note:**

> Original date posted on Tumblr: January 8, 2021
> 
> My Tumblr is : @fandomscombine  
> Here's a link to my tumblr Masterlist: https://fandomscombine.tumblr.com/post/175340635759/masterlist

You awoke to a soft caressing voice.

‘Morning Beautiful, time to wake up’ said your husband, tenderly tucking your hair behind your ears.

Nuzzling your face closer to the pillow, you groaned. You were not a morning person. Especially during the holidays- why get up when you can stay in bed all day?

Suddenly the warmth was stripped away, in its place was a harsh cold breeze.

‘Freddie!’ You scream, bolting up right. ‘Give it back! It’s freezing!’ You were eager to get back the thick blanket, despite wearing your fleece pyjamas, it was not strong enough against the rural winter.

‘No can do. Everyone is already downstairs exchanging presents!’

‘WHAT?! FREDD!’ You can’t believe he woke you up late, your First Weasley Christmas- well first Weasley Christmas as an official Weasley. Gosh this is so embarrassing.

Fred raised his arms in surrender. ‘In my defence, I did wake you up like 2 times before.’ ‘You were the one who kept on sleeping going “5 more minutes”.’ He imitated.

‘Alright Alright.’ You gave in, fighting would only cause you to delay further. ‘Just give me a sec to freshen up.’

‘Great, I’ll tell them you’ll be right down!’ Giving you a quick kiss goodbye.

That is one of the small things you love about your husband. When alone, his sweet gestures go out by a million. Pecking your cheek even if he were just to grab something in the other room.

Cutting your thoughts short, you hastily made yourself more presentable then your current bedhead self.

Almost forgetting to grab the most important thing you had secret brought.

‘Dammit Fred’ you muttered. ‘Why’d you have to toss the blanket onto our luggage?’

Rummaging through your bag, you finally felt it.

‘Aha!’ You exclaimed, shoving it into your jacket pocket just in time as the bedroom door opened.

‘You ready y/n? Everyone is waiting.’

~

‘There she is!’ greeted Molly, pulling you into a big mom hug.

‘Sorry I’m late. Overslept.’

‘It’s alright dear, now…’ Handing you a big paper bag. ‘This is for you.’

‘Oh wow! Thanks Molly!’ It was knitted sweater with your initial.’

‘Check the back.’ She winked.

So you did, and upon reading what was stitched you couldn’t help but cry.

Fred was in mid conversation with Arthur when heard Ron say. ‘Wait why is y/n crying?’

Like any worried husband would, Fred was beside you in an instant.

Stroking your back, he asks. ‘What wrong sweetheart?’

‘Oh it’s nothing its just…’ You replied, pulling away from Molly.

‘y/n Weasley.’ He reads, noting the sweater now on your lap.

‘yeah.’

When you were still dating Fred, you were lucky enough to have been given your own knitted wear by Molly. But you have to admit, there is just something that hits different this time around now that they are your in-laws.

‘Now why don’t we all have breakfast’ announced Arthur.

Ron quickly stood, ribbons of wrapping paper falling from his lap. ‘Yess Finally! I am STARVING!’

This was the perfect moment, it’s now or never.

You cleared your throat, ‘Actually…’ effectively causing to everyone to pause mid-way to the kitchen.

Ron popped back into the living room, a minced pie in hand.

You stood, gently removing the small blue box from your pocket, handing it to your puzzled husband.

‘What’s-‘ Fred eyed the box in his hand, clearly confused. ‘I thought we weren’t doing gifts this year.’

‘I know I know, with the new house and all- we promised. But this didn’t cost anything- well a tiny bit but it’s nothing.’

‘Y/n…’ Fred warned, feeling guilty that he hadn’t a present for you. He should have known that you would get him something, it was your first year as a married couple after all.

‘Just Open it!’ You were biting your knuckles both from excitement and nerves.

Fred looked around; all eyes were on him. He smiled giving in to your request.

He took a deep breath- what could his wife be up to?

‘You sure there’s something inside, y/n?’ He teased, pushing aside the excessive amount of wrapping tissue paper you had placed inside. ‘I-‘

‘What? What is it?’ George asked, his eyes daring between his twin and you.

‘A pregnancy test?’ Fred’s brows creased, he looked up at you, whispering. ‘You want me to do a pregnancy test??’

You couldn’t stop rolling your eyes at his remark. Gosh can this man be dim sometimes.

Everyone else thankfully had gotten the gist. Squeals and celebration overtook the room. In the corner of your eye you can see Harry looking lost, ‘Wait did I miss?’ and Ron, poor Ron, red in the face choking on his mince pie-looks like he took Fred’s comment literally.

‘Try again, love.’ You placed a hand on his thigh as you knelt.

His eyes scan the stick, this time taking it seriously.

‘Positive’

He drops the stick, whatever he was gonna say was cut off.

You giggled, knowing that Fred finally saw it.

The family rarely seen Fred speechless. It seemed to be a superpower of yours, the last time he was silent was when you walked down the aisle.

Fred quickly recovers ‘Are we????? Y/n, baby. Is this real??’ Scanning your eyes for the truth. ‘This is a prank isn’t it?’

‘No Love. It’s real, not a prank.’ You reassured him. ‘We’re going to be parents!’


End file.
